


Inharmonious

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Begging, Bottom Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Ashe was running out of ideas for ways to tell Felix he was horny without saying it. He’d tried giving Felix an impromptu neck and back massage, bumping knees on the couch, looking over through fluttering eyelashes, and even making borderline sexual noises at stretching or anything else he could think of an excuse to vocalize at. It was, frankly, becoming embarrassing. So much so that Ashe finally snapped as Felix flipped the TV to a channel with some action film Ashe couldn’t care less about watching.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Inharmonious

Ashe was running out of ideas for ways to tell Felix he was horny without  _ saying  _ it. He’d tried giving Felix an impromptu neck and back massage, bumping knees on the couch, looking over through fluttering eyelashes, and even making borderline sexual noises at stretching or anything else he could think of an excuse to vocalize at. It was, frankly, becoming embarrassing. So much so that Ashe finally snapped as Felix flipped the TV to a channel with some action film Ashe couldn’t care less about watching.

“What is it going to take to get you to notice how badly I want you to fuck me?” Ashe blurted out as he fixed Felix with an equal parts incredulous and pleading stare.

Felix returned the stare with his own expression of surprise, amusement, and coolness over a slight smirk. “Don’t worry, Ashe. I’ve noticed.”

Ashe gasped as if he was being scandalized. “And you’ve just ignored it?”

Felix shrugged. “I’m not as in the mood as you are, but it’s fun to watch you squirm.”

Ashe huffed and crossed his arms. He felt even more embarrassed now, bordering on upset with Felix. Ashe was well aware that his boyfriend could be mean, but that knowledge didn’t make it less frustrating to have that attitude directed at him. Ashe started getting to his feet, unwilling to sit there with his face on fire and cower any longer, but Felix reached out and made Ashe pause with a gentle touch.

“Ashe, I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair,” Felix sighed and Ashe could see the gears in Felix’s head turning as he formulated his next string of words. “We could do that thing you’ve asked me about before, if you want?”

“What thing?” Ashe cocked his head.

“You’ve asked me to be mean to you in bed before. This seems like a great opportunity for that.” Felix laid it out so simply, Ashe was both amazed at Felix’s evenness and annoyed he hadn’t thought about this sooner.

“I…” Ashe paused for the briefest of moments to consider his options before his cock jumped at the idea of Felix being mean during sex, making the decision on behalf of Ashe’s brain. “You’re right. Um… what do I do?”

“You can start by taking off your clothes. Then, I want you to go get a bottle of lube and one toy of your choosing. Bring those to me and lay down over my lap.” Felix acted as if he was giving Ashe a grocery list, not a string of commands that made Ashe’s blood run hot.

Ashe started to walk towards the bedroom, but Felix grabbed Ashe’s wrist. “Is that what I said to start with?”

“O-oh, my bad,” Ashe said, chuckling nervously and excitedly.

“Whatever. Fix it.” Felix sat back on the couch and looked back at the TV.

Ashe took a deep breath as he started shedding his clothes. He pulled his sweatshirt and t-shirt off in one go, doing the same to his sweatpants and boxers. There was no point in making a show if Felix wasn’t watching. It felt strange to strip down in the living room, and even stranger to do it while Felix remained dressed. Even so, Ashe couldn’t deny how much he loved the sense of vulnerability and submission. Putting his clothes in a pile on the coffee table where he knew Felix could see them, Ashe turned and made his way towards the bedroom.

Walking to Felix’s side of the bed and opening the middle drawer of the nightstand, Ashe grabbed their usual bottle of lube. Then, Ashe made his way to the middle drawer of his nightstand. Opening the box inside the drawer, Ashe eyed his small collection of toys. He understood this was likely the only decision left for him to make tonight, so it needed to count. When a glimpse of navy silicone caught his attention, Ashe knew he’d found what he wanted.

Pulling the vibrator out of the box and closing everything up, Ashe tested the power button. When the toy buzzed in his hand, Ashe smiled and turned it back off. With the toy and lube in hand, Ashe had just one more instruction from Felix to carry out.

Returning to the living room, Ashe set the items he’d retrieved down next to the pile of his clothes. Taking care not to get between Felix and the TV, Ashe slid himself into Felix’s lap. Though he wasn’t sure where Felix wanted him to lay, Ashe made his best guess and settled himself with his hips over Felix’s thighs. Felix made no comment or motion to suggest he wanted otherwise, to Ashe’s relief. Ashe eased his torso into the couch, turning his head to stare at the TV with unseeing eyes.

“The traffic light system starts now. Understood?” Felix asked, looking down at Ashe.

“Understood.” Ashe nodded for good measure.

“Good.” Felix punctuated his praise with a gentle slap to Ashe’s ass.

Ashe jumped at the sudden change. Felix’s touch was nothing compared to what Ashe knew he could do, but that promise of more to come was tantalizing. The next smack was less of a shock, leaving more room for Ashe to appreciate the pleasure it offered. Ashe was eager to slip into the routine Felix often held when he spanked Ashe, but a sense of rhythm never formed. Instead, Ashe was left uncertain as Felix continually changed how often he made Ashe wait. He varied his firmness, too, sometimes barely brushing a hand over Ashe while other times leaving Ashe’s ass stinging. Through it all, Felix gave no indication that this was anything more than a way to keep his hands busy.

After what felt like ages to Ashe but was more likely around 20 minutes, Felix spoke up. “Color?”

“Green,” Ashe answered.

Felix didn’t say anything else. He leaned over Ashe to grab the vibrator and lube off the table, prompting Ashe to bite his lip and wiggle his hips in excitement. The motion was halted when Felix set the toy and bottle down and gave Ashe a proper swat on the rear.

“Don’t get impatient,” Felix growled, a clear warning that he was fully in his role now.

“I understand.”

Felix spanked Ashe again. “Did I ask you to answer?”

When Ashe was quiet, Felix leaned over and spoke straight into Ashe’s ear. “Did I?”

“No.”

“That’s right. Answer when I ask questions.” Felix sat back up, giving Ashe’s ass a squeeze before pulling his hands off completely.

Ashe laid there quietly, left with nothing to focus on but how aroused he was. The urge to touch himself or rut against Felix was strong, but not as strong as the draw to behave and please Felix. Speaking of, Ashe wondered how long he’d have to wait for Felix to do something else. Sinking into the couch again, Ashe attempted to watch the movie Felix was invested in.

“This will be cold,” Felix warned as he squeezed lube directly onto Ashe’s entrance.

Ashe gasped and arched his back at the sensation. Felix only responded by running his fingers through the lube to coat them, teasing Ashe in the process. Then, Felix spread the leftover lube over Ashe’s reddened skin. The cooling sensation was pleasant. Ashe did not have long to appreciate it before Felix was pressing a finger into him, drawing a low moan out of Ashe’s chest.

“Quiet, I need to hear the TV,” Felix scolded.

When Felix’s finger was all the way in, Ashe braced himself for it to move. Instead, it stayed still. More frustrating was the way Felix settled his hand on Ashe’s ass, suggesting he had no intention to move for some time. Before Ashe could stop it, a whine bubbled out of him. Felix’s hand withdrew and Ashe squeezed his eyes shut in disappointment at himself.

“I’m just turning up the TV. You clearly can’t contain yourself,” Felix sighed.

The volume of the TV did increase. Relieved, Ashe took the small act of compromise with gratitude and in turn fought down his groans and sighs as Felix’s finger returned. Ashe felt his cock softening, but he didn’t mind. With the aching of it gone, the pleasant haze of submitting to Felix was front and center. Even Felix’s slow, teasing addition of a second finger was more of a buzzing satisfaction than a burning stimulation. This seemed to please Felix, who began pumping his hand in unpredictable time just like before. Ashe let his eyes flutter shut as he retreated into his body to fully appreciate Felix’s touch.

Without warning, Felix withdrew his fingers again. When Ashe stayed quiet after the loss, Felix hummed approvingly. With a light smack on Ashe’s ass, Felix pressed the tip of the vibrator against Ashe’s loosened entrance. It was sized right in between needing two and three fingers to be prepared for. Ashe appreciated that Felix knew him well enough to opt for the stretch. With a steady hand, Felix pushed the toy in as Ashe gasped and shuddered, cock hardening again.

“This is my favorite part,” Felix mused, giving the vibrator a few shallow pumps. “Best audio design in the movie.”

Felix stared down at Ashe intently and turned the vibrator on.

Any initial noise Ashe made caught in his throat. Felix turned the vibrations on high. Using the sound of the toy to his advantage, Ashe panted softly as the ache in his cock returned. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Ashe noted that it had been almost an hour since they started. Whimpering at the realization, Ashe dropped his head against the couch cushions and fought against his squirming hips.

“Color?” Felix set a hand on Ashe’s lower back.

“Green,” Ashe choked out.

All at once, Ashe felt a bubble of impatience build and burst in his chest. Pushing up onto his hands and crying out when the motion pushed the vibrator against his prostate, Ashe turned to look at Felix as well as he could.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Ashe tried to sound strong, but what came out was breathless instead.

“I don’t know. Longer if you don’t lay down again.” Felix spared Ashe a split-second glance before looking away again.

“Felix, please, I–“ Ashe started to argue.

“Color?” Felix cut Ashe off

“Still green,” Ashe huffed.

“Then lay down.”

When Ashe didn’t comply, stuck in stubbornness that held him back from submitting again, Felix turned and looked at him with a harsh glare. Ashe rose to the challenge.

“Why should I?”

Ashe saw that his question was the last nudge Felix needed towards giving Ashe what he wanted.

“You’re acting like a slut and you can’t be patient. You should lay down and behave again because if you don’t, I won’t give you anything more.” Felix’s face was red, a tell that he was truly snapping at Ashe rather than playing.

Satisfied with his little victory, Ashe laid back down again. He was beginning to grow numb to the vibrator, but the sense of fullness was still welcome. However, the progression Ashe had anticipated from Felix never came. Usually, getting him worked up like that was a one-way ticket to getting Ashe what he wanted, but the trick had failed. When that realization sank in, Ashe’s impatience returned, accompanied by a fresh wave of vulnerability now that he was out of tried and true options to manipulate the situation.

“I can feel you getting impatient. Knock it off.” Felix grabbed Ashe by the hips and pinned him down, stopping the squirming that Ashe didn’t know he was doing.

“And quit squeezing the vibrator, it’s wet and loud. A slut like you can control at least that much, right?” Felix rested his elbow on the toy, pushing it deeper and making Ashe’s body clench and stay clenched around it.

Ashe pounded his fist into the couch, and in an instant, the vibrator was pulled out of Ashe and Felix’s hands were gone. Felix grabbed Ashe like a rag doll and set him on the floor. Realizing what was happening, Ashe cried out in near panic.

“Wait, Felix!” Ashe scrambled to kneel between Felix’s knees.

Felix looked down at Ashe, bored. “What? I warned you.”

“I know, it’s just…” Ashe glanced at the clock. “It’s been more than an hour. I can only take so much…”

After a moment, during which Felix appeared to consider something, he looked back down at Ashe.

“Color?”

Ashe, too, paused to consider the way his hole felt tingly and his cock ached. “Yellow.”

“Okay. Can you handle another 15 minutes?” Felix reached down and ran his hand down the side of Ashe’s face.

The affectionate gesture and a glance at the clock renewed Ashe’s confidence. “Yes.”

Felix flashed Ashe a quick smile before he rolled his eyes and slipped back into character. “Fine. Get up here.”

Ashe crawled back into Felix’s lap. After a brief moment of rearranging, everything was settled back into place. The short break made the vibrator feel intense all over again. Felix held it deep, this time not scolding Ashe for the way he spasmed around the toy. When the tip brushed against his prostate, Ashe moaned and bucked his hips. Expecting Felix to stop, Ashe was caught off guard and reacted just as strongly when it happened again.

“Keep going,” Felix ordered, building a rhythm of brushing the vibrator against the spot where Ashe needed it most.

It only took a few more well-aimed thrusts for Ashe to feel his climax approaching. He felt his body tightening inward, noted the sweat making his skin tacky against Felix’s pants. When it felt like the sensation was nearing uncontrollability, Ashe spoke up.

“I’m close,” he breathed, closing his eyes in preparation for release.

Instead, Felix stopped. “Don’t be an impatient whore. You’ll come when the credits roll.”

Ashe almost sobbed in disappointment. He felt wrung out as the crest of his pleasure receded. Just as it seemed ready to fade entirely, Felix started back up. Ashe cried out and rutted against Felix’s thighs again. His orgasm built up faster this time, spurred on by frustration and helplessness. Ashe didn’t announce his impending climax, but Felix sensed it all the same. He stopped once again and Ashe damn near howled.

“Let me be clear. You will come when the credits roll. No sooner and no later.” Felix spanked Ashe to punctuate his statement.

Ashe looked up at the clock again, eyes wet with tears, and was faced with enduring eight more minutes. Letting another sob out, Ashe dug his nails into the cushion as Felix took him through another round of torment. Then another, and another, until it felt like Ashe was just hanging on to his control by a thread. His pleasure ebbed and flowed so fast it was impossible to keep defining peaks and troughs. All Ashe knew was that he was waiting for Felix’s permission to let go, and he would do everything in his power to hold out until then.

“Finally, I’m getting sick of this. Go on, come, and be done with it.” Felix pressed the toy as hard against Ashe’s prostate as he could.

Ashe screamed as he came. Just shy of an hour and a half of waiting exploded all at once. Ashe couldn’t stop his back from arching and hips from rolling as he melted into his orgasm. He spilled his seed over Felix’s pants and onto the couch, making a mess over the precome he’d already leaked onto the area. Even after he was done spilling, Ashe felt ripples of pleasure coursing through his veins. It seemed that Felix was aware of them, too. Moving too fast for Ashe’s foggy brain to process, Felix pulled his cock out, sat Ashe up, and buried himself into Ashe’s tight heat.

“You’re all mine,” Felix hissed, eyes smoldering with possession and desire.

Ashe looked at Felix, puzzled. He’d seemed so collected before. What changed?

“What, you thought I was actually unaffected by all that?” Felix smiled darkly at Ashe, giving him a split second to soak in the expression.

Felix fucked into Ashe wildly, squeezing so hard it would bruise as he yanked Ashe up and down to meet every thrust. Ashe’s head fell back and his mouth fell open. The stimulation danced on the edge of too much, but never crossed over. It ripped out every wave of aftershock Ashe had, and then pleasure lingered as Ashe accepted being used. Letting Felix have his body in thanks for what he’d gotten felt as natural to Ashe as breathing.

Felix didn’t last long, dropping Ashe into his lap as he came after a couple of minutes. Felix laid his head back against the couch and muttered Ashe’s name like a prayer through his peak. Through it all, Ashe basked in a daze of pleasure so powerful he’d need the rest of the day to recover.

Eventually, Felix came back down from his high. Ashe wasn’t quite following, but he knew that was okay as soon as Felix stripped his own clothes off and wrapped them up in a blanket. Laying his head on Felix’s shoulder, Ashe let Felix use tissues to give them a cursory wipe down. A shower would be in order later, but Ashe was in no condition to stand.

“Are you okay?” Felix asked, peppering kisses over Ashe’s hair in a rare display of unhindered affection.

Ashe answered with a hum. Felix continued to kiss Ashe’s hair and face, adding occasional smiles to the mix. Even blissed-out, Ashe cherished each one of Felix’s smiles. They were beautiful, especially on his flushed face.

“You were great,” Ashe mumbled, nuzzling against Felix’s chest.

With an awkward laugh, Felix wrapped his arms around Ashe. “Thanks. You too.”

Easy silence settled over the pair. The TV continued to drone on, but the couple was too wrapped up in each other to pay it any mind. Ashe never wanted to leave the moment or the sense of love and security it carried. As per usual, it never ceased to amaze Ashe how connected he felt to Felix after an intense round of sex. It seemed Felix felt the same way, given his relaxed expression and gentle hands rubbing Ashe’s back.

“When you’re ready, how about you pick a movie for us to watch now?” Felix broke the silence with a soft voice, looking over at Ashe with a warm gaze.

Ashe smiled at Felix, leaning over and pressing their noses together. “I’d love to.”


End file.
